<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for the first time by pancakeist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820903">for the first time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeist/pseuds/pancakeist'>pancakeist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cohabitation, Eating, Full Moon, Lady and the Tramp (1955) References, M/M, Pasta, Raisins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeist/pseuds/pancakeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>paolo cooks spaghetti for him and ian. spoiler alert: <i>he didn't burn the house down.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paolo Pangilinan/Ian Pangilinan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- this is a work of fiction</p><p>- <b>prompt: pao and ian eating spaghetti like the lady and the tramp did in that animated film.</b></p><p>- contains description, implying, and mentions of food which can possibly trigger others.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paolo had just cooked a big platter of spaghetti for the both of them. By <em>them,</em> he meant him and well, Ian. At syempre, walang iba kundi ang recipe ng taga-Cainta ang ginamit niya para dito.</p><p>Hindi naman sa may okasyon, may bisita, o may napakagarbong handaan; sadyang napagtripan lang niya raw, according to the guy.</p><p>He was not one to cook. Everyone knew that Ian was the more skilled, more ambitious, more one heck of a chef than he is. Even Matthew, Paolo's best friend, was aware.</p><p>Alam niya na kapag binuksan niya ang kalan ay konti lang naman ang posibleng magiging kalalabasan: isang disenteng mangkok ng mainit na instant noodles, malambot na sinaing, pritong itlog, o ang pinakamasaklap sa lahat…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Masunog ang buong kusina.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucky for him, the fourth possibility hasn't been brought to life.</p><p> </p><p>Nor does he absolutely want it to happen.</p><p> </p><p>But to Paolo's surprise, Ian was already transferring a handful of pasta to his own plate. However, his eyes laid over the glistening silver pack next to his food.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's not that he's annoyed… <strong>right?</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pero nakita niya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Inay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pakshet ka Paolo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ano 'to?" He asks as he returns the plate back to its former position, pulling out a chair from underneath.</p><p>It's not that he hated the sight of fruit next to pasta or that he thinks that raisins are just cover-ups for grapes na matagal nang hindi nadidiligan --- but his own classic recipe mixed with something dried as those things?</p><p>For once, it sounded absurd. Who would think of mixing the two together? Aren't raisins for cakes only?</p><p>The combination brought him to an eyebrow raise, a gesture Paolo knew way too well.</p><p>"Oh, anong tinitingin-tingin mo diyan?" Paolo responds, stifling his own laughter knowing that Ian was already staring at the pack of raisins for more than five minutes.</p><p>To say that Ian was amused or overjoyed was a lie.</p><p>The boy was bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>Ian snorts. "Pampatunaw?" He picks up the pack with his free hand, playing it around with his fingers. Paolo subtly rolled his eyes. Funny ka na n'on?</p><p>"Akin na nga yan," He immediately snatches it from the other. Ian could do nothing but shake his head, a smile forming on his lips as he saw Paolo take the spot beside him, gathering a serving of the spaghetti for his own.</p><p>He watches intently.</p><p>Why does he end up being like this? Awestruck. Unconvinced. <em>Dazed.</em></p><p>For heaven's sake, it was just Paolo transferring spaghetti to his plate. Nothing out of the ordinary. But to Ian? The whole spur of events seemed like Paolo was transferring a part of his life towards his table.</p><p> </p><p>Scratch that, <em>their</em> table.</p><p> </p><p>He used to have so much on his plate.</p><p>If you were to ask him, kung ganito rin naman ang kalalabasan, the Ian from the past would've given up on everything at ipapasakamay na ang lahat sa kalawakan.</p><p>Leaving it all for the heavens to work it out. Deeming the bright-eyed boy in front of him as nothing but a nuisance or a dead weight.</p><p>He had not realized that no matter how heavy or how burdensome or how nerve-wracking Paolo is, Ian had learned to love all of him. Every inch of him. Top to toe.</p><p> </p><p>Walang halaga sa kanya kung saan siya nanggaling, kung sa tingin niya hindi niya kakayanin, kung masobrahan siya, wala.</p><p>Parang kusa na lang siya natuto. Hindi niya namamalayang nagbubukas na pala siya ng iba’t-ibang pintuan na noo’y nakakandado naman.</p><p> </p><p>Nagsisindi ng apoy sa puso niya kahit alam niyang madidisgrasya siya, nakakapaso, mausok, oo, pero paano kung ito lang din naman pala ang pinagkukunan niya ng liwanag?</p><p>Nagsisimula na pala siyang sumugal sa mga bagay na wala siyang kaalam-alam. High school Ian Pangilinan, who was known for being the epitome of cowardice back then, would've abstained from doing such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Eight years later, he fishes out his bet.</p><p> </p><p>Praying on something he had little to no chance in achieving.</p><p>Realizing that for the first time, he wanted to catch the burden and even go through hell to ask for more. More of that smile. More of those fights even if he would let Paolo win because he could not bear seeing him break again.</p><p>Asking the world if it could give him more of those times when they would play rock, paper, scissors and he defends his move with all his might only to surrender in the very end.</p><p>More of those weird food combinations that he had never understood or never made sense.</p><p>But it was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Not even the stars up above heard him complain.</p><p>He takes a gaze at the boy opening the pack of raisins and he knows it's okay.</p><p>
  <em>More than okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was just the way the world worked, after all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Earth to Ian," Paolo had waved his hand in front of him, snapping him back to reality.</p><p>"Sorry," The younger said, before scratching the tip of his nose. Something he would do once he had been caught off guard, specifically by Paolo.</p><p>So little yet carried so much meaning.</p><p>"Masyado ka na namang napapatingin uli sa 'kin. Gwapong-gwapo siya eh," Ian chuckled.</p><p>I mean, he's not wrong.</p><p>Who in their right mind would not stare at Paolo Pangilinan for hours? That man was a spectacular sight.</p><p>As if the sun and the stars had a lovechild, brought it to life, gave it all the good qualities that existed, and decided to let it barge inside Ian Pangilinan's life out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he didn't want it anyway.<br/>
Or that he took it for granted.</p><p> </p><p>He had always thought the heavenly bodies would be tired of him talking and rambling and narrating every single part of Paolo's life.</p><p>"Bahala ka diyan," His eyes darted over to the container of dried fruits. "Raisin lover."</p><p> </p><p>Maybe him and the moon could have a little chit-chat soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dadalhin ko na po yung inaanak niyo next time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Malalaman niyo na po kung gaano siya kaganda.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Isa lang, please?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sabi ko nga sayo diba, hindi kita papakainin kung hindi naman masarap?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No- I mean- okay but- that's an exception, Pao! Come on, look at it! Do you want me to swallow that thing and let it go round and round sa bituka ko? Trust me when I say that I'm not gonna eat something like that, kahit pa galing sayo yan."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Judgemental naman nito, mukha lang ubas na hindi plantsado eh malalason ka na?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ian burst into another fit of laughter.</p><p>They had been bantering, bickering, and even pointing fingers for almost 30 minutes all because of a stupid piece of raisin. Of course, Paolo already had his fork raised, a few strands of noodles mixed with the dried fruit perching so perfectly on top of everything else. Eyes pleading and wrist getting tired of carrying the utensil.</p><p>“Kakainin mo ba? Nangangalay na kasi ako rito, kakahiya sayo.” The older one asked. Ian could chuckle to himself all day long, because by just looking at the raisin sitting on top of the fork, it looks so <em>fucking</em> weird.</p><p>“Oo na nga! I’ll eat na, pero one piece lang,” He extended his pinky towards Paolo. The athlete, knowing was about to happen, simply intertwined his own finger with a matching nod.</p><p>“Dali, tikman mo," He urged, voice now laced with eagerness.</p><p>Ian stares at the fruit as if his patience is being tested just by gazing at it. He heaves a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He then proceeds to take the noodles (along with the raisin, he's sure) as a whole inside his mouth.</p><p>One bite. Another munch. Paolo waits for the outcome.</p><p>He's sure that the spaghetti sauce does not go well with the dried fruit. Hindi naman hinaluan ng umami or kung anong seasoning yung pasta because Ian was watching him cook for hours.</p><p>Yet for some reason…</p><p>
  <em>it's not that bad?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ian masks this sudden realization with a look of disgust towards Paolo, the older one returning the favor with a glare.</p><p>"Parang ang laki ng kasalanan ko sayo! Pinakain ka lang ng pasas." He rolls his eyes.</p><p>"That's the thing! You let me eat this," Ian scoops up another serving from his companion's plate and munches it sheepishly. It gains a snicker from Paolo, knowing his seatmate was the worst in hiding his true intentions.</p><p>"Sus, pakipot pa eh, magugustuhan din naman," He also picks for himself, eating it all up and slurping it instantly.</p><p>Ang akala ni Paolo, marami lang siyang nakuhang serving kasi hirap na hirap siyang higupin yung kinakain niya.</p><p> </p><p>But what he didn't notice was that Ian was also busy munching the noodles and stray raisins to himself. With every slurp he does, his face is moving closer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A vivid memory of the both of them in Cainta, the damned stick of Pepero serving as a barrier between their lips resurfaces inside his head.</p><p>Paolo decides to brush it off and be a little braver for himself. Hindi naman siya pinandidirihan nito, and besides, kung food sharing lang ang usapan, they were professionals at doing so.</p><p>So when Ian tried to cut off the stray noodle with his teeth, it was no use. It was then when he decided to turn his attention towards Paolo.</p><p> </p><p>He realizes the current state they are in. Two helpless boys cohabiting and eating off of one pasta strand. And as animated as it could be, warmth immediately flooded to his cheeks.</p><p>It would be an understatement if he said he did not like what he was seeing.</p><p>Despite the food stuck in his mouth, Ian manages to smile at the guy beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Gawin mo nga," Ian challenged.</p><p>"Ayoko, kainin mo yan," Paolo's voice was muffled but the younger understood every part of it. Marinig mo ba naman ang ganyang boses araw-araw.</p><p>Tuwing nagsisipilyo. Naghuhugas ng pinggan habang may kausap sa telepono. Kapag hindi siya makatulog. Kahit mag-isa lang siya at hindi niya ito katabi.</p><p>Naririnig at naririnig niya pa rin, na tila'y bumubulong sa likod ng utak niya.</p><p>Kaya paano at hindi niya maiintindihan ang mga sinasabi niya?</p><p>For heaven's sake, Paolo's voice would've dug a hole in the corner of Ian's head if it could.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna kiss me so bad, anyways," The younger individual teased, smirking to himself whilst the noodle was dangling in between them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ang cliché.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But before Ian could retort or say anything else, Paolo slurps the pasta to himself, inching forward as their lips make contact in between. It's fast and quick and uneasy, enough to bring somersaults in their bodies.</p><p>Just like how the younger one's heart sank inside his stomach and proceeded to have its own backflips as if it had taught itself to do gymnastics. Or something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ian could not complain. Here he was, wiping off a dab of spaghetti sauce on Paolo's cheek, the exact place of the stain not being of much importance to him.</p><p>Their lips were still on top of each other.</p><p>Sa kagustuhan man niyang biglang mahilo o maglupasay nang wala sa oras, hindi iyon maaari.</p><p>Hindi mawari ni Paolo kung ano ang tunay na kahulugan ng tingin ni Ian sa kaniya. Kailangan ba niyang lumayo? Diinan? Masyado bang mabilis?</p><p>Malabo man sa isipan niya nang gawin niya ito, padalos-dalos man, pero sigurado siyang may saya na kumikiliti sa puso niya.</p><p>Ito ay nagpangyari sa kaniya na ngumiti sa gitna ng paghagkan niya sa labi niya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At buong akala niyang si Jose Vladimir Austria lang ang nangangahas na ngumiti pa sa gitna ng halikan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before he could catch his own breath, Ian immediately pulled away, growing attentive of his surroundings. Paolo played it off quite nicely, wiping his face like he had not just initiated a pecking game moments ago.</p><p>Ian's focus is now on the two empty plates of spaghetti. He thwarts off the remaining raisin to Paolo's plate, a grin slipping on the younger's face.</p><p>
  <em>Ginayuma ba ako nito?</em>
</p><p>Not that Paolo needed to give him one, for his, um, <em>everything,</em> seemed like a human representation of a love potion anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Ian's head is ducked down. "Kiss stealer," He nudges Paolo's knee with his own to feign innocence.</p><p>Paolo laughs to himself, ruffling the younger one's hair even if Ian seemed like someone who had failed his exams for the second time in a row.</p><p>His face comes closer to his ear, hand still threading on Ian's curls and fingers even more determined to ruin his hairdo that definitely did not take him more than two hours to fix.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sure kang kiss lang ang kaya kong nakawin?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their shared kitchen was now only inhabited by one furiously blushing Ian Pangilinan who was trying his best not to burst or freak out to the beat of his erratic heart.</p><p>It was not special but it was enough to make him feel the most alive.</p><p>The littlest things that made his heart swell.</p><p>He hears a fumbling in the room and he knows it's just Paolo being in his usual element again. He tends to their empty plates and puts them all down the sink.</p><p> </p><p>The raisin on <em>his</em> Paopao's plate is gone.</p><p> </p><p>All he could do is smile. Invisible strings tugging his lips to form a grin, as the world watches him wash plates and soak them religiously, but his focus was not on the chore.</p><p>For his mind was wandering towards the boy inside his sticker-clad room and working his ass off in the four corners of his paint-chipped walls.</p><p>Yes, they were doors apart.</p><p>But were never too apart to separate the fondness that bore between them the first time they met.</p><p> </p><p>Ian remembered clearly, Paolo had asked him around the words of why he chose him. <em>Out of all people, why me?</em></p><p>He skimmed the reasons: Could any of the others surpass someone like Paolo Victor Pangilinan? Sure, they were different but nothing could compare to how raw, honest, and open he was.</p><p>No one could resist <em>the</em> Paolo Pangilinan.</p><p>Ian himself was living proof.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alas, the moon had heard another one of the numerous diary entries from Ian that same night.</p><p>And as he looked up above, in its full shining glory, a wide, lovestruck smile was written on his face.</p><p>
  <em>"Bakit hindi?"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dedicated to the following people:</p><p>- dante and ana, for fueling me to write this as a whole and to actually include the pasaspaghetti agenda in here. and no, i am still not a #PasasFascist &gt;.&lt;</p><p>- kal, bestie, i might not be the bestest friend you have ever asked for but i hope this little bag of fluff will inspire you to do more and to be in your element. love you! &lt;3</p><p>---</p><p>thank you so much for reading this little fic/writing exercise/blurb or whatever. please do leave your kudos and comments if this somehow made you smile, kilig, or even sad (?), ur comments mean very much to me. yakaps to all! </p><p>(may you find your own version of bakit hindi someday!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>